In recent years, with the increasing compactness of electronic instruments, semiconductor device packages adapted to high density mounting are in demand. In response to this, surface mounting packages such as a ball grid array (BGA) and a chip scale/size package (CSP) have been developed. In a surface mounting package, a substrate may be used which has formed thereon an interconnect pattern for connection to a semiconductor chip.
In a surface mounting package, there is a requirement to prevent the formation of a gap between the semiconductor chip and substrate, and subsequent ingress of moisture.
The present invention solves this problems, and has as its objective the provision of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by said method, of a circuit board and of an electronic instrument, having excellent reliability and productivity.